India arranges a Viennese ball
When it comes to a ball, Life of the Party India comes up with a doozy! Bill Wolff: "And now...the continuing story of Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Ivory. You get a pure natural clean when you lather up with Ivory; and by Dry formula Secret. Strong enough for a man, but made for a woman." India Hillman was at the Bank of Harpers Falls, and was busy talking with Mr. Schatzer, the president, about a charity event she was setting up. "I was thinking a big fancy ball," she gushed, "with a Viennese waltz theme. And all the trimmings and trappings therein." Mr. Schatzer couldn't help being swept up by India's enthusiasm. "That sounds fantastic," he said. "Who would the charity be for?" "Habitat for Humanity," India said, "I became quite impressed with their work, after their rebuilding of the area on Harpers Falls' south side after that terrible tornado. They rebuilt some of the homes there, and although the Willoughby Mansion was trashed, I think the heirs to the family may rebuild, but given the economy, I think they are going to turn the land over to the city." "I know," Mr. Schatzer said, "Annette Willoughby Martin said she was turning the entire land and the estate over to Harpers Falls. She is moving to Paris where she is talking about working at the US embassy." "Has she taken french?" India laughed. "Very passionately," Mr. Schatzer said, "she flew through Berlitz's school in Boston." Meanwhile, Molly Wainwright was disgruntled about what was going on. "Charity!" she spat, "That stupid India Hillman! Talking big about Charity, I say, Charity Schmarity!" One of the prisoners nearby, yelled at her, "SHUT UP!" Molly threw her tray across the cell. She was stopped once more. (Mid-Break announcement) Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now...the next part of Harpers Falls." Hours later, after her successful meeting with Mr. Schatzer, India went back to the Harper Mansion, where she had been living since she had moved to Harpers Falls. Velda Smithfield, the family's social secretary, came out. "You seem to be in a happy mood, Ms. Hillman," she smiled. "I am on CLOUD Nine, Vel," India grinned, "I talked with Mr. Schatzer at the bank, and he thought the idea of a charity ball would be sensational for Habitat for Humanity." "A fine charity that is," Velda said, "I've remembered how Alexander told me about it, when I visited Somerset." "How are things with you and Fenwick?"she smiled, "I hear you two make quite the couple." "It's been wonderful," Velda said, "true it's been tough for everyone, given with Peter's death, and all." "I know," India said, "Peter was a dear man, and so was Robert, even though I destroyed his life. I've long since talked with Robert and we've become friends. I heard what Peter did by bequeathing his money to Victoria Petterino. She is going to be doing well." "What is the theme of the ball?" Velda asked happily. "Viennese woods," India grinned, "has Anyssa talked about coming?" "She's not talked about it," Velda said, "what with all the caseload she has." "I know," India said softly, "I think Anyssa and Bryan need an assistant." "Who?" Velda asked. "That is what I don't know about," India said, "but believe me, my dear Velda, given what my connections are, we will find a suitable assistant for your niece." Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring India Harper